Question: Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{-5}{2r - 6} = 2$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2r - 6$ $ -(-5) = 2(2r - 6) $ $5 = 4r - 12$ $5 = 4r - 12$ $17 = 4r$ $4r = 17$ $r = \dfrac{17}{4}$